In The Ward
by bloopitybloop
Summary: Sami wants, more than anything, to go home to EJ and her wonderful kids. But what happens when she walks through that door and surprises everyone? What happens when everything has changed, and she's not welcome home anymore? And, what if a certain someone manages to escape the hospital?
1. Wednesday, October 23rd

I sit up in my tiny, white bed. Everything in the room is plainly colored, splattered with aging white or gray. Sighing, I look down at my clothes. They're beginning to tear and rip all over.

"Great," I growl to myself.

* * *

The rain falls lazily, not once breaking its beautiful, gentle pour. I often catch myself staring at its pattern while the rest of the world twirls on around me. I hear the soft creaking of doors being opened and closed. It's becoming a song all over the hushed building. A sweet, sweet song.

"Sami, are you joining us today? They're planning a bunch of activities outside, and I'd just love something fun around here. If you don't go, you'll be bored!"

I laugh as Jennifer says the word "fun".

"Samantha."

I turn, smiling, and get a soft smile back.

* * *

Outside, several tables are set up. I'm greeted by several friends. A few people are those I never would've spoken to in the real world. But this isn't the real world-not really-and I see these people everyday.

"Sami, hey, good morning! How are you? Wow, I missed you yesterday. Did you swoop by the cafeteria? Great breakfast this morning."

I smile coldly at the thought of a "great breakfast".

"No, I couldn't catch it today. What was there?"

"All kinds of stuff; you should check it out."

"Maybe lunch."

Kristen nods and walks off to the second table.

"What are you doing? Why are you talking to that?" I hear behind me.

"Nicole," I frown.

I turn slightly, letting her know I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about Kristen.

"So, answer my question. What are you doing? Why her? She's got no reason to talk to you. She has no right after what she did."

"Which time, Nicole?"

"All of the times! Sami, you know better." She looks at me, pleadingly.

* * *

"Time for bed, Samantha. Let's go take your pills."

Maggie pulls me from the table at dinner and tugs me into my ugly room again.

"I heard you talked to Kristen and Nicole today. How'd that go?"

"Just fine, Maggie."

She nods and tucks me underneath the blanket. She hands me two paper cups. One for my water, one for my pills.

"You know, you can call me Sami, Maggie."

She nods, pats my arm, and walks out of my room.

"Lights out," I hear from above me.

Suddenly, the whole hallways is overflowing with darkness.


	2. Thursday, October 24th

I wake up to the wonderfull smell of bacon. It takes me back to the breakfasts with EJ and the kids. I almost call out to EJ, wishing he'd just come to the bedroom and shower me with wonderful birthday gifts.

"Give your mother her most important present first," he'd smile at Johnny, and then Johnny would hand me breakfast.

* * *

"Samantha, do you need to use the bathroom?" Maggie says, waking me from my daydream.

"No, I'm fine."

She hesitates, but quickly enters the room.

Sitting softly on the chair next to my bed, Maggie scoots herself toward me.

"Look, Samantha, I think we need to talk."

I smile, half-honestly, half-coldly.

"Alright, Mags, what do we talk about? Did something happen to the kids? EJ?"

I rub my hands on my thighs, imoatient for a response.

"No, nothing's happened. Everyone's just fine. Kristen DiMera is moving into the room next to this one. She's trying to start a little...'club', let's say. She's inviting you and Nicole Walker. Of course, I need permission from the two of you before it's okay."

"Oh..." I stammer, letting it sink in.

"Oh. No way, Maggie. Never in a million years would either of us want to be in a stupid little club with her. How can she think we would? After what she did to Eric and Brady? We are the two people in the world she should stay far away from. You cannot let this happen. It absolutely will not happen."

"I'll tell her it's definitely out of the question, then. Thank you for your time, Samantha."

* * *

Maggie stands to leave, hesitates a moment, and exits as quickly as she entered.

"That evil bitch must be up to something... But what?" I say to myself.


	3. Friday, October 25th

I wake up, cold and shaking. Something's happened, I feel it. As I sit up, the door squeaks open.

"Samantha; awake so early? Come with me, your mother needs to talk to you."

Ugh. I'm so sick of hearing that. I turn to my pill cup. Full again. Great. But those can wait. Mom is here.

We roam the halls, careful not to wake the others.

* * *

"So, Mom? What's important?"

"I just wish you were out. And you know I'd do anything to get you out right now. Do you like it here?"

"Sure, whatever. I'm almost done here, you know? I'll be seeing EJ and the kids soon. Yay, right?"

Mom looks at me, eyes sad, tears about to spill out.

"Mom, what's wrong? It's your choice. Am I better or not? When can I see EJ and my children?" I say, loudly.

"Sami, you know it's not entirely my choice. Yes, I think you are fit for the outside again! But they have to think so as well, honey." She stops to wipe her cheek with the back of her hand. "And they don't."

* * *

I snuggle back up in bed. Blanket cozy and comfy, I close my eyes. Thank god it had been a dream. What would I have done? But once I'm almost asleep again, the door squeaks.

"Damn," I whisper to myself.

Almost there. Sighing, I remove my blankets.

"Let's go, Maggie, I'm ready for some breakfast!"

I gather my pill cup, water, and nametag. I gulp the icky meds down. Turning toward the door, I see Maggie and Doctor-What's her name?-Whatever.

"Good morning, Samantha. Ready for a shower?"

I give a fake smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

Maggie grabs my arm, pulling me close.

"Be careful and act better. She's going to see if you're okay to leave this place."

* * *

I smile big. I can go home to my EJ and my wonderful babies.

"Well, Mrs. Brady! Let's get you clean."

I nod, wanting so badly to go home. She brushes my hair and pulls it back into a tight pony tail.

"Thank you, Maggie."

She smiles at me and leads me down the hallway.


End file.
